We'll Be Going Together
by VongolaXII
Summary: Mukuro is a professional killer. He kills. What he doesn't expect is to see Hibari Kyoya's name on the list.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Claim : I own this story plot.**

**Note : Rated M for language and scene.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Please! Spare me! Please!" the man pleaded. The killer aimed his gun to the man's head. His eyes showed no pity. It was full of darkness and the eyes was inhuman. "Please, I've got my family! Why must you kill me?" the man begged again. Tears was streaming down his cheeks. The narrow street was quiet and eerie as a cemetery. The killer was ready to pull the trigger. "You're on the list. I'm doing my job of killing you." The killer's voice was calm but full of threat. "Who paid you to kill me? How much did he pay?" the man started playing politics now. He was ready to pay as much as it cost to be alive. "I don't need your money. And my job is to protect my clients' identity." The killer said. Before the other man open his mouth to say something, there was a loud BANG. When some men came to see what happen, all they saw was the dead man. The killer was gone. And once again, the killer got loose.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, news about a very possesive man, Alaude Kyoya, the CEO of the world's fifth popular company spread all over the country. Hibari gripped his fist. The news about his brother being killed shocked him. Who could have killed his brother? But he had already knew this will happen when his brother wanted to play politics. Hibari loved his brother very much though that man is a stone head person.<p>

Alaude was a good man and a good brother. He often bought gifts to Hibari and their parents. But after their parents passed away in an accident, Alaude sort of lost his way. And when Alaude planned to suicide, Hibari was the one who pull him down from the building. Now, Alaude's gone too. Hibari sighed. 'I will get that killer one day. He won't get away with this!' he swore.

* * *

><p>"Here's the other job for you." Daemon Spade, the manager of the killer handed a list to the killer. "Kyoya Hibari and Asuki Natsu." The killer stare at the list. "Kyoya Hibari? Isn't he Alaude Kyoya's brother?" the killer asked. Daemon smirked. "Yes. They're a family which makes me pissed off. That's why I killed their parents and pay you to kill Alaude." Daemon said, his eyes full of hatred. "But this Hibari guy is my..." the killer's voice trailed away. Daemon looked at the killer. "Your...?" he prompted. "My school senior." The killer said. Daemon laughed. "That's easier for you to kill him. Listen here, Mukuro. I shall give you two weeks to kill this two person." Daemon said.<p>

"You know this Natsu guy?" Mukuro asked, eyeing Daemon. "Nop. It was a client's request." Daemon said, looking back at his files. "Oh." Mukuro said and he look at the list again. 'Kyoya Hibari.' He thought and smiled. He wanted to tell Daemon that he wouldn't kill Hibari but he just can't. Daemon is a fearful killer. But since Daemon's right eye got hurt during a mission, he retreat from the job and became a manager. Mukuro decided to finish Asuki Natsu first. And the man was not hard to handle at all. Mukuro only need a pile of money and a drug (Natsu likes money and drinking) to finish that unmoral man. Mukuro was later paid a lot for killing Natsu since the client was a rich one.

* * *

><p>The next mission was Kyoya Hibari. Mukuro went to school as usual and skipped class like he used to. At school, Mukuro tried to befriend Hibari, much to the other party's dislike. "Stop following me and crowd around me, herbivore." Hibari said, irritated. Mukuro who was helping Hibari to carry boxes laughed. "Fufu, if I was not here you would have to go two rounds to carry these stuffs." Mukuro said, walking beside Hibari. Hibari scowled. But he agreed with Mukuro. If that boy wasn't here he would have hard time carrying the boxes up and down. "By the way, senpai. Can I have your number?" Mukuro asked, taking out his cellphone while holding the boxes in one hand. Hibari glared at him.<p>

"Cellphone's are not allowed." Hibari said as he placed the boxes on the Dicipline Room's table. Mukuro laughed softly and put the boxes down too. "Can I have it _please_?" Mukuro said, smirking. Hibari said nothing. He reached out for a pen and paper. Then he wrote down the number. Mukuro dialled in the number in his cellphone and pushed call. Suddenly, the school anthem played. "Pffft!" Mukuro almost laughed. Hibari blushed. "Senpai brought cellphone to school too." Mukuro said sacrasmly. Hibari said nothing and end the call. Mukuro walked nearer to Hibari. Like usual, Hibari pulled out his tonfas. Mukuro pushed the tonfas down gently. "Senpai, have you ever kissed a guy?" Mukuro asked sexily.

"What? Don't do anything or I will bite you to de-" Mukuro silenced Hibari by giving him a hard kiss. Hibari's back was against the desk and he was using two palms to support himself. Mukuro slipped his tongue into Hibari which made the Head Prefect trembled. When Mukuro broke the kiss, Hibari blushed. "Senpai likes that very much huh?" Mukuro teased. Mukuro was about to do the next step when there was a knock at the door. Hibari pushed Mukuro away and reached for the door. A red hair boy step in. "Detention." He said lazily and Hibari snorted. Mukuro smiled and Hibari and walked out.

* * *

><p>After school, Hibari patrol the school as usual. He checked every class to snatch the 'illegal' things brought by students. Mukuro had already gone home. Hibari walked pass Mukuro's class and stopped. He hesitated for a moment. Then he went in and checked under every desk. He reached Mukuro's desk and checked under. Much to his suprise, he found an ID card that belong to Mukuro. Hibari took it out and stared :<p>

Name : Mukuro Rokudo

ID : 00069

Age : 15 years old

Occupation : Student/ professional S- class killer.

Hibari heart was burning now. So that pineapple head is a killer? He went out from the school straight away.

* * *

><p>Hibari barged in to Mukuro's house. The boy was living alone and when Hibari barged in, he was reading a book. "Oya, oya. Look who's that?" Hibari walked towards Mukuro and pushed his tonfas to Mukuro's throat. "Why? Why did you kill my <em>brother<em>?" Hibari questioned, his eyes dark. Mukuro swore he could see a tear at the corner of the boy's eyes. Mukuro closed his eyes and smiled. He pushed Hibari away gently. Then he pulled out a gun, and Hibari stepped back. "Do you know, Hibari Kyoya. _You_ are on the list too. But I didn't kill you because I couldn't." Mukuro said, his heart aching. He couldn't kill Hibari and he knew it.

Since last year, he was always checking out Hibari but the senior just won't talk to anyone. That makes Mukuro fancy him more. And now, he had to kill Hibari for a job. Hibari smirked and laughed. "Don't talk bullshit, Mukuro Rokudo. Just kill me, won't you?" Hibari prompted. "Or shall _I_ be the one bitting you to death?" Mukuro wettend his lips. His finger was hesitating to pull the trigger. Hibari kept provoking Mukuro to shot him. At last, Mukuro threw his gun down and jumped out from the window. Hibari was taken aback and he watched as the killer fled. He hated Mukuro even more now.

* * *

><p>"You have to kill that boy, Mukuro." Daemon said when Mukuro fled to the office and told everything to Daemon. Mukuro looked down. "But my body just wouldn't listen. They didn't pull the trigger when there was a chance." Mukuro admitted slowly. "Listen here, no 00069. You are a <em>killer<em>. And this is your job. You are forbidden to have any relationships with the peoples on list." Daemon reminded Mukuro. Mukuro nodded. "I remember rule number 12." Mukuro said, playing with his long blue hair. Daemon sit back and inhale. "And you have to remember. A killer does not hesitate to kill anyone, including his love ones." Daemon said. Mukuro said nothing.

* * *

><p>For a week, Mukuro was absent from school which made Hibari madder. He had waited everyday to have revenge against that boy. While he was walking home that day, a trickle of rain fell down. Soon it became heavier. Hibari was drenched in rain and this annoys him. Finally, Hibari decided to take a shortcut. He turned into a quiet street and saw a figure. The lightning cackled and much to Hibari's suprise it was Mukuro. He was holding a gun and on the ground laid a lifeless man. There was blood everywhere. And the man was no other that Daemon, the professional killer. Mukuro had killed Daemon when the man kept forcing him to end Hibari's life. Hibari stood there, stunned. Mukuro's hand was also full of blood.<p>

"What have you done to that man?" Hibari asked, fear enveloped him but he didn't show it. Mukuro turned towards Hibari. "I _killed_ him. He was the one who forced me to kill you. And he killed your parents and order me to kill your brother." Mukuro poured out everything. The rain had dampened his hair which makes him look more sexier. Hibari's tear fell, washed away by the rain and unseen by Mukuro. "So, you killed my brother and my family?" he couldn't take it anymore. The pain was stabbing him every moment. His hatred grew stronger. Hibari couldn't accept the truth.

"Yes, senpai. And you're the last one on the list. I couldn't kill you because I just can't._ I love you too much_." Mukuro confessed. Mukuro walked towards Hibari slowly. Hibari was stunned and didn't moved. Mukuro was now a feet far from Hibari. His breathe was hot and when he saw Hibari crying, his heart ached again. Without hesitation, he grabbed Hibari's collar and kissed him passionately. He knew this was the last time he kissed Hibari and his tear fell down too. Hibari was hesitating but he kissed back anyway.

Then Mukuro broke the kiss slowly and hotly. Hibari rubbed his lips with the back of his hands and he blushed. "You are a good kisser, senpai." Mukuro teased. Hibari stared at Mukuro. "Stop joking around. I'll kill you today!" Hibari said, preparing to take his tonfas out. Mukuro smiled sadly. "You know senpai. I don't want to kill you that's why I killed the man who forced me to kill you." Mukuro confessed again. Hibari was silence. He didn't move. "I have always been checking out senpai ever since last year when I saw senpai at the stage giving a speech. That time I was thinking, senpai look cool and cute at the same time." Mukuro said, chuckled.

"I'm _not_ cute." Hibari said. Mukuro laughed. "You_ are_. And you are beautiful in your own way." Mukuro said. Hibari glare. "One more fucking words I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned. Mukuro turned serious suddenly. He punched Hibari suddenly, making the head prefect pushed to the wall. Hibari wiped his blood. "You are a manipulator." Hibari said. "Using some dirty talk of you to attack people." Hibari mocked. Mukuro said nothing.

Mukuro adjust his standing position. "I love you. Really. I was not lying. But did you remember what your brother did to my best friend, G?" Mukuro asked, and the thunder cackled again. The clouds darkened the sky and Hibari looked at his wet watch. '4.30pm.' he thought. "What did _he_ do then?" Hibari asked, staring at Mukuro. Mukuro laughed. "He backstabbed him. G was expelled from the politics party and being disgusted by the people of this country because of your brother, Alaude Kyoya. He use dirty tricks to pull him down by poisoning the president of the party and put the blame on G. After the incident and tired of being mocked by the social world, G suicide." Mukuro explained.

"G was _murdered_. And the cops caught the person. The news was everywhere that time." Hibari said, defending Alaude. Mukuro laughed and Hibari shuddered. "No. Your brother _paid_ for the confession. Your brother was using money all this time." Mukuro said. "G was my only friend in the world. No one likes me because they despise of my two coloured eyes. Only G told me I was special and he trusted me." Mukuro's tear fell, washed away by the rain. Hibari swallowed. He didn't knew his brother would do such things. He didn't believe anything. He didn't want to!

"So you want to kill me too, for my brother's mistake?" Hibari said, smirking. The blood from his mouth was flowing down more. Mukuro stared at Hibari. "Don't worry. I'll be going with you." And with that, Mukuro pulled the trigger and the loud bang was drowned by the noises of the rain hitting the ground. Hibari fell down, lifelss. Mukuro kneel down beside Hibari. "We'll be going together..." And the birds from nearby flew and the thunder cackled. Hibari's body lay beside Mukuro's and Daemon's body was a few feets away. Mukuro stared at Hibari's body next to him.

"Goodbye, my love. Hope we'll meet again...in another life..." and his eyes closed, forcing him into a deep deep sleep where he wouldn't wake up again. Not now.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : This is written for Deathglare77. *hugss* Do check out her fantastic fics ^^ So what do you think? Review to tell me. Also, critisms are allowed. Somehow my heart aches in writting this... but I think its worth it. :)**


End file.
